1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-operated acceleration deceleration control devices and more particularly pertains to hand-operated control devices which may be used for controlling the acceleration and/or deceleration of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand-operated control devices for controlling the acceleration/deceleration of motor vehicles are known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the acceleration and/or deceleration of motor vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, hand-operated control devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,438,835 to Dowden; 4,998,983 to Ruprecht; and 5,025,905 to Lenz. These patents describe complex control devices that are permanently fixed within the driver's compartment of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,328 to Allen and 4,993,509 to Howell also describe complex devices for controlling a motor vehicle that are primarily and permanently fixed to the undercarriage of a motor vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a simple hand-operated device for controlling the acceleration and/or deceleration of a motor vehicle which includes a shaft having a first end and a second end, the shaft having a length adapted to extend from an acceleration pedal of a vehicle to a location within the reach of a driver, a coupling means for coupling the second end of the shaft to an acceleration pedal of a vehicle such that the shaft is rotatable and movable with respect to the second end, the coupling means adapted so that it may be removed from the pedal without using any tools, and a handle coupled to the first end of the shaft, enabling a driver to apply downward pressure from the handle through the shaft and coupling means in order to depress an acceleration pedal. Also included is a second device couplable to a second pedal of a motor vehicle for remote operation of the second pedal.
Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not describe a device that may be quickly and easily attached and detached to pedals of motor vehicles. For example, the present invention could be used by a driver who has injured his or her right leg, ankle, or foot. This device would enable the driver to continue to operate his or her vehicle without having to spend the time and effort to have a more complex acceleration/deceleration control device installed. This device could also be used by an uninjured driver. The driver could use this device so that he or she could rest or stretch his or her right leg while on a long distance journey.
In this respect, the device, according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a hand-operated control device primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the acceleration/deceleration of a motor vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hand-operated acceleration/deceleration control device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.